


Short Stories Of My Free Time

by RedAquilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Incest, Love Confessions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Regret, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, True Love, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAquilla/pseuds/RedAquilla
Summary: A collection of stories I wrote in my free time that are not tied to my long works. They feature some of my favorite pairs and some kinks with it...Stories Written:1) Like In The Books... (Ned/Ashara-Modern AU)2) Locked Door... (Ned/Cersei-Modern AU)3) The Replacement Santa (Ned/Ashara & Arthur/Elia-Modern AU)
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Like In The Books... (Ned/Ashara)

**Title:** Like In The Books…

**Explicit:** No

**Characters:** Eddard Stark, Ashara Dayne, Some Random Guys That No One Cares About...

**Ships:** Eddard Stark/Ashara Dayne

**POVs:** Eddard Stark

**Prompt:** Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark who already know each other bumping into each other in a bookstore and discovering something new about each other.

**Prompt From:** <https://prompts.neocities.org> (Prompt Generator)

**Setting:** Modern AU

** Ned **

Ned had waited so long for this moment...today was the day he was going to buy the sixth book of The Melody of Flames and Blizzards, a best-seller series. It had been eight years since the last book had been released and now he could finally discover, hopefully, if Edward and Ayesha were in love at some point before the war that happened before the series began.

Some people cared for who would end up in the throne of the realm, others if their favorite characters were to live and others who the mother of Jonathan Snowflake was. Ned also wanted to know the answers to some of these questions obviously but what he wished the most was to confirm that pair he liked so much and debunk the theory that Ayesha, the most beautiful woman of her time had turned to Edward’s brother just because he was better with the ladies. It would suck if Ed’s brother cuckolded him…

Picking the bloody book up, Ed quickly went on to pay it but as he did, he bumped into someone…his forehead would certainly be reddish for it hurt…Being as polite as he could be, he quickly apologized. “A thousand pardons…” When he could see the facial features of the person he had bumped into, he noticed she was a female, had violet eyes and long black hair and there was only woman like that, from the same class as him…Ashara Dayne…his crush… “Ashara?”

“Ned?” she asked surprised as she rubbed her own forehead. “Is it you? I’m not seeing things?”

“No, it’s me Ashara.” he murmured flushing, Ned wasn’t that good with women much less with the ones he liked such as Ashara. “I’m sorry for bumping into you…”

“Nice to see you too Ned, even if the conditions of this meeting are…not the most appropriated,” she said smiling that warm smile he loved of her. “I should apologize as well…I was so distracted by this new book I’m buying…” As she said this she glanced the book he had at hands and her eyes bulged. “No way!”

“What?”

“You are buying TMFB too?” she inquired.

“Well yes…I have waited so long for it and…”

“Oh My God!” she spoke quite loudly which surprised him, to say the least… “I never knew you liked TMFB! Oh this is so wonderful!”

“Is it really?” he inquired amused to see her so happy.

“Of course it is, dummy!” she said as if she almost took offense by his words. “This means I now have someone I know to whom I can talk about it! Someone I can share the theories I believe in and perhaps hear about new ones too!”

Maybe this was a good sign…maybe this was his way to have a chance with her…perhaps it would make him less shy around her… “What about Elia?” he ended up asking. “Doesn’t she read TMFB?” Elia Martell was another classmate of Ned’s and Ashara’s best friend, an eloquent and exotic looking woman which Ned assumed would read TMFB too.

“She got interested in the TV series as Season 8 was to begin…you can imagine what happened next…”

“Season 8? Poor Elia…” he chuckled. _Poor Elia indeed…_

“I know!” Ashara agreed with an indignant look. “It was horrible and the writers sucked!”

“Maybe we should…let it die already…” Ned suggested. “There is no point to be reminded of the butchery they did…”

“Tell me about it…”

“We should go pay the books before the line gets even bigger.” he told her with a shy smile.

“Yes we should,” she said all cheerful as they awkwardly began walking. “I’m so excited I have this thing on my hands not to mention that I found someone I can talk about it.”

“The feeling is mutual I must confess.” he said.

And when they arrived at the line they saw it huge already… “Oh boy…it looks as if we are in for a big wait…” Ashara proclaimed.

“Indeed…” The fame the books received and the fact that the TV show’s ending was rubbish prompted so many people to come and buy the books.

“While we wait…who is your favorite character Ned?” she asked with a curious tone.

“Well…it’s Edward…” he confessed as he rubbed the back of his head, a little bit ashamed as he knew that Edward was not a character that people usually choose as their favorite.

“You only live one book and season Edward?” she questioned giggling. “I can see why…when I think of him…it reminds me of you…”

That surprised him. “Me?”

“Well, he was shy but good-hearted, kind too…I think you are like him.”

It certainly warmed his heart to know she had such a good opinion of him…and surprised him as well… “I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

“I never had a need to think any less.” she smiled a while more. “I liked him too even with his rather absent wife because he cared so much for his children and tried to save them as well as the realm. Even if…he committed so many mistakes but I guess that is what connects us to him, he was a human.”

“I subscribe to every word you said,” Ned said as he eyed the huge line yet again… “And who is your favorite character?”

“Mine is Ayesha.”

Could it be… “Do you…like the pair of Edward and Ayesha perhaps?”

“Oh please tell me I’m not alone in this cruel world…you like them too?” she asked with puppy eyes.

“I do!” he said a little bit too excited. “It’s my favorite pair…you know…those fanfiction things on the internet…”

“I do know…I…read them too…” Ned was quite amazed to find someone that shared so many of his likings and the best of all was that it was his own crush… “I always thought highly of you Ned but now…now you rose on my standing quite a lot.” Really?

“I’m glad…” he murmured likely blushing.

“Me too…” Her cheeks seemed a little bit more pinkish too…

Fifteen minutes elapsed and Ned found it amusing and weird that neither of them tried to read the book while they waited, unlike many people present. Instead, they spent their time talking and talking about everything they could think of regarding the series. He was very surprised to find out that she believed in most of the theories he did too.

“But I think Celine is an interesting character nevertheless.” Ashara finished her thoughts when something he would remember forever happened…

“WHAT?” A guy in front of them shouted. “JONATHAN SNOWFLAKE IS NOT THE SON OF RHEDAR AND LIALANA? THE FUCK? HUH?”

“BLOODY SPOILER!!!” Another guy hissed.

“Excuse me, who are his parents then?” Ashara quickly asked.

“It’s Edward and some random woman called Ayesha…who the hell is she anyway?”

“YES!!!” It was funny how both he and Ashara shouted happily much to the annoyance of the crowd...though Ashara’s voice was louder than his.

Then she hugged him…and he began steaming with shame. “Oh I’m so happy Ned, I’m so excited! Our theory was correct! Our pair was true! OH MY GOD!!!”

“Ashara…calm down a little…” he said chuckling.

“Perhaps…I should…” she was blushing when she let go of him. “Sorry about my childish behavior…”

“There is no problem…” he murmured…missing her embrace already… “Do you…want to keep talking about theories?”

“Yes…”

Ashara was quite knowledgeable in the story and it’s lore as he learned that day, in some parts, she had a better understanding than him and he, of course, loved to hear her talk. Finally after ten or fifteen more minutes they were able to pay their latest purchases and when they were both done, she grabbed his arm and brought him along out of the book store with quite the haste.

“Ah, fresh air!” she exclaimed as she closed her eyes and inhaled the outside autumn air. “I truly needed this.”

“We were inside for quite a while weren’t we?”

“We were.” she nodded as she inhaled yet again before looking at him with a sad expression. “I’m returning home Ned, my family is waiting for me so we can go to my cousin Gerold’s birthday…” _Oh…she has to leave already?_ “I can’t wait to read this bad boy…oh, I know! Why don’t we talk over Facebook about our readings?”

He would like that if not for one thing… “I…I don’t have Facebook…sorry…”

“Oh…then create one to talk with me!” she insisted. “You don’t have to add anyone but me, come on, it will be fun!”

“Okay…I guess I can do that…”

“But do it!” she insisted.

“I will.” he assured her.

“Then I will talk to you later at night,” she concluded. “See you tomorrow at school fellow shipper.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that last line. “See you tomorrow.” And she left…

Ned was quite happy with how much progress he made with her that day, so the first thing he did when he arrived home was to create a Facebook profile to talk with her and not let it all go to waste and later that night they began talking about their readings and something more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this one written for some time but I just didn't like the way it came out that much...I fixed a few things here and there and decided to post it. It's was just a weird concept that came out of the prompt, some rants here some wishful thinking there, just for fun and to provide a setting for the pair of this story...my main concern with a Winds of Winter is to know if Ned and Ashara were a thing or not, I don't care if they were Jon's parents, Allyria's parents, Val's parents, Daenerys', Young Griff's, the famous stillborn daughter's, etc, I just want to some proof that N+A were a thing.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my weirdness, I hope no one was offended by this particular chapter and so as always, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.


	2. Locked Door... (Ned/Cersei)

**Title:** Locked Door…

 **Explicit:** Yes

 **Characters:** Eddard Stark, Cersei Lannister, Catelyn Tully (Mentioned)

 **Ships:** Eddard Stark/Cersei Lannister

 **POVs:** Cersei Lannister

 **Prompt:** Cersei doesn't want him at the start but then she realizes she doesn't want anyone else to have him either. Ned is oblivious. Cersei is jealous. She makes it clear that he is hers, just as she is his

 **Prompt From:** <https://asoiafrarepairs.tumblr.com/prompts>

**Setting:** Modern AU

** Cersei **

It happened last week...Cersei’s father had hired a new banker for their bank, Lannister Gold Bank’s King’s Landing branch, a woman who went by the name of Catelyn Tully. Said woman was red-haired with deep blue eyes and donned with a womanly figure, a beauty and a beauty worthy of working at the bank but…the woman was trying to flirt with Eddard fucking Stark…

Eddard or Ned as he preferred to be called was a quiet, shy, grim-looking but hardworking and honest man. Cersei had manifested her disapproval of him when her father hired him for she didn’t see him fit to be working in a bank with his shy personality but her father cared not for her opinion in the matter and went on with it. Now he would certainly show her the middle finger had he been a prude and not an educated and eloquent man as Eddard had doubled their profit in his first few months of work…

She still did not think highly of him, he was nothing special at all, just a regular plain-looking man. But seeing that new woman flirt with him was...making her jealous...her Cersei Myrielle Rohanne Lannister, daughter of Tywin Gerold Loreon Lannister and Joanna Myrcella Lynora Lannister, being jealous because of some plain-looking man like Ned fucking Stark…

Cersei wouldn’t take this outrage even if she didn’t like him! She was a lioness like the symbol of her family bank and she would show Ned fucking Stark who the boss was: _Me and me alone! Not Catelyn bloody Tully._

And she had just the plan for that…

The day of work ended, everyone, as usual, left the bank including Catelyn Tully when it was seven pm. Now it was just her and Ned Stark...yes because Ned usually remained working until later, only her the person responsible for the bank went home later.

She walked elegantly as she was supposed to Eddard’s side. “Eddard.” she called.

He was writing some papers while using the computer but quickly looked towards her upon hearing her voice. “Yes? Is something amiss Cersei?”

“Yes, I require your presence in my office,” she told him. “The sooner the better.”

“Of course…” he nodded as he stood up. He was certainly wary of what was happening but still followed her to where she wanted him without questions asked.

“Take a seat,” she commanded of him as they entered their destination. She locked the door and he didn’t seem to have heard it. _Perfect..._ “Now…Eddard…it has come to my attention that you have been flirting around with Catelyn Tully.”

He looked at her with a weird and confused expression. “Flirting with Catelyn? What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play innocent with me Eddard Stark!” she hissed angrier than what she anticipated. “My eyes saw it! There is no point in denying it!”

“We weren’t flirting Cersei we…”

“Quiet!” she hissed yet again as she walked towards him, seating on her desk, right in front of him. Cersei knew she was beautiful, she had long curly golden hair, green eyes, slender figure, and an ample bosom, she was made to make other women jealous and men water over her and today she was wearing a tight red blouse and a black skirt just as tight, her polish legs were at display and in her feet she wore black high heels. She also didn’t know why she was thinking about this…

“Cersei…what exactly is the point of this talk?” he inquired confused still. _Oh, poor fool..._

“You see Ned, can I call you that? Of course, I can, you said you liked it better and honestly I could very well call you anything if I so desired,” she said with a smirk. “But to answer your question…I don’t like you that much, you are quite plain-looking, boring and shy but when I saw you and Catelyn flirt, I understood that despite me not wanting you, I don’t want anyone else to want you either. It other words, I don’t want you with anyone but me for I’m the only one who could want you.”

“Can you be just a little more confusing so I can be truly lost in whatever is the point of this weird talk?” he asked with a mixture of an angry and confused look.

“Fine…let’s make it simpler then…” she murmured as she rolled her eyes. “You belong to me Eddard Stark.”

“I belong to you? Cersei have you been drinking?” _The little weasel! Me, Cersei Myrielle Rohanne Lannister being drunk? As if a Lannister could ever get drunk...Tyrion! Gods why do you exist to prove me wrong!_

“You are mine and mine alone, don’t you understand?” she said as she decided to forget about her brother. She also leaned forward and grabbed his grey shirt and then she unbuttoned it.

“Cersei what the fu…”

“I’m going to claim you now…” she smirked as she kept doing what she had been. “That is what I’m doing now.”

“But…” she took his lips into hers as to make him quiet. It had been a while since she kissed someone and she liked his taste...mint...

“Quiet Ned,” she said. “This tongue of yours will have a different use today…”

“Cersei…seriously what you have been doing with your life?”

“I said quiet!” she commanded yet again as she finally took off his shirt and was able to glance his muscled chest. _Who would have known this fool had such a...fine body...I guess I’m the fool now…_

“We can’t do this…It’s…”

“Stop being a hypocrite Ned, if you didn’t want to do what we are about to do, you would have left already.” she smiled with a cocky and seductive smile when he blushed. “You want me don’t you?”

“I…” he blushed even more, he looked like a little boy and averted his eyes from her. That answered everything…

“Still shy to admit it?” she told him amused as she moved her hand around his muscles, making him flinch when she touched him. She giggled and with a soft and warm breath in his neck, she planted a kiss on it. “What if I give you a little incentive?” Cersei suggested as she took off her blouse and right afterward, her bra showcasing her breasts and hardened nipples to him. “Mr. Banker would you be so kind as to…loan me your hands and tongue for a while? I will, of course, pay you back with interests…”

“Pay you back with…Cersei…what the fuck are you talking about?”

 _Gods be damned this fool..._ she sat on his lap and once again he did not leave...not that he could anyway...she then engulfed him in the middle of her breasts. “Suck them you bloody fool, I want you now.” No man could resist her and Ned Stark was a man so he would succumb to her as well.

“Are you…sure you really want this?” he asked blushing heavily as he tried to avert the gaze from her breasts...but he failed miserably. “You said…I was plain-looking and…you didn’t like me…”

“If I wasn't sure, do you think I would be naked in front of you?”

“No…but…”

“Then suck them you bloody idiot!”

“Okay…I…” Finally, after so much struggle, he did what she wished him to do...sometimes men were so naive and foolish...but she…

“Do you like them?” she questioned with a purr as she began unbuttoning her skirt.

“I do…Cersei…I…”

“Quiet! Do what I’m telling you and be quiet.”

After a little while of pleasure, she stood up and took off her skirt and her panties being fully naked in front of him. “Cersei…”

She lay down on top of her desk, throwing everything to the floor. “Now you put it in so I can claim you…” she motioned for him to put it inside her wet pussy which she was rubbing.

“Cersei I…”

“Take me Ned!” she commanded and almost begged, she was…craving it…and quite a lot…which surprised her… _What is happening to me?_

“If it’s your wish…I…will do it…” he stood up and approached her. “Since you were…so adamant on me loaning you my tongue…I will.”

And he began licking her clit…it wasn’t what she demanded and begged of him but she would definitely not complain about it…the damned fool was a wonder with his tongue… “Oooohhh…” she moaned. “You are good…”

“I tried to be the best banker I can…and for that I need to provide the best deals.” What?

“Now you are…ooohhh…using that…yeeesss…line of mine...ooohhh…all day?” she asked smirking. “You are corny…OOOOHHH FUUUUCCK YOU BLOODY CUUUNT!!!”

“So are you…I mean corny not…cunt…”

“Enough playing around Ned, take me now,” she said as she grabbed his face by chin. “I need to claim you remember?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Now she watched him take off his trousers and then his pants and… “Oh Gods…”

“I…” he was blushing yet again. “Is it…too…small?”

“Small? Let’s just say I like what I see…”

“Me too…”

“What?” she asked confused now. What was he talking about?

“I like to see you…”

“Do you now?” she smirked proudly. _I have done it, he is mine..._ “Poor Catelyn was already forgotten…I kind of feel bad for her…” _Not really…_

“Catelyn is but a friend of mine Cersei.” _Sure…_ “She is my brother’s fiancée, there is no flirting between us, and I’m not like that.” _What? Brother? Huh?_

“I was…wrong?” she questioned abashed.

“Yes and no…” he replied. “Yes because there was nothing between me and Cat and no because…I’m corny…and…I’m going to take my interests now…” _What in the…_

She couldn’t finish what she was about to think because he entered her…he reached quite far inside of her and of course, the pleasure came quickly. “OOOOHHH YOU FUCKING CUUUUNTTT!!!”

“Can I…confess you something?” he asked as he went in and out of her. “I love you Cersei Lannister…”

“I hate you!” she lied as now she knew why she had been jealous, it was because she liked him and she had been fooling herself by thinking otherwise. “Fuck who am I fooling, I love you too, you bloody fool now fuck me as if I was your bloody Queen!”

“As My Queen commands…” he smiled.

“Corny fool…” she smiled too as they kissed in a deep kiss, continuing their mating for as long as it went…she had lost the notion of time while he pleasured her and she pleasured him. Cersei had enjoyed every bit of it. “This was good…” she told him when they were getting dressed. “I should have claimed you sooner…”

“I meant what I said…I do love you Cersei…” he admitted yet again. “Ever since I saw you.”

“I love you too.” Cersei did not know if she had fallen in love with him today or earlier but now she knew she did love him, so she wasn’t lying. “Before you leave…there is something else I need to do…” she told him as she picked a marker from her cup. “This…should officialize what transpired here…” she said giggling as she wrote in his arm. _Property of Cersei Lannister..._

“You are something else…” he chuckled as he looked at his arm. The ink would disappear once he took a shower so there was no problem with it. “Listen… tomorrow is Friday and…are you free?”

“Meet me at the Lys Night Club at ten pm. It should give us both time to get ready after we finish work and you are warned that you can’t be late.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

“Good.” she would warn him again tomorrow but for now she kissed him and they both went on to finish their day of work, a different work day…

And because she had finished getting dressed first, he never found she had locked the door…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been meaning to write something about Ned/Cersei for quite some time, it's, in fact, my second favorite pair, I don't know, I don't dislike everyone's favorite evil Queen as I perhaps should and like her with Ned so yeah...
> 
> I hope the smut wasn't too weird and my corny lines too bad...
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.


	3. The Replacement Santa (Ned/Ashara) & (Arthur/Elia)

**Title:** The Replacement Santa

 **Explicit:** No

 **Characters:** Eddard Stark, Ashara Dayne, Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark, Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark, Lyarra Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Ros

 **Ships:** Eddard Stark/Ashara Dayne; Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell

 **POVs:** Ashara Dayne, Eddard Stark, Elia Martell

 **Prompt:** None

 **Prompt From:** My poor and weird brain cells

 **Setting:** Modern AU

**Ashara**

“Arthur, can I come in?” Ashara asked with a worried look onto her as she came by her brother’s door. Arthur seemed to have gotten sick right as Christmas came and it was worrying her.

“Yes…” she heard from inside and she opened the door, finding her brother in his bed, covered with blankets. She approached him and saw him with a tired and sick face, tissues by his side and his mouth slightly open for he could not breathe properly by his nose because of the snot. “I don’t look too good do I?”

“No you do not,” she said as she adjusted his pillow and picked the used tissues. “I’m going to bring you a basket to put the new ones in.”

“I’m sorry…”

“For what?” she asked confused.

“I’m not going to be able to be the Santa…to the sick children…as we agreed…” _Oh, that…_

She, Arthur and Elia were volunteers in the local hospital where they tried to make the sick children’s lives a little bit better. This year they were going to give some chocolate bars and sweets to them dressed as Santa in Arthur’s case and both she and Elia as elves. But if Arthur was sick he, of course, could not go. “Oh, don’t worry about that Artie, I’m sure I can find a replacement…”

“And who do you have in mind then?” he asked curiously as he coughed. “Oberyn?”

“I…I don’t know…maybe…” she said smiling no doubt Oberyn would be an interesting Santa. “I will find someone, don’t worry.”

“Maybe I can…”

“Don’t worry brother, I will take care of it,” she assured. “I will be right back with the basket.” she said as she made way to the exit.

“Ash!”

While she was washing her hands and pondering who should replace Arthur, she heard the doorbell ringing, she wondered who it could be as she dried her hands and went on to open it. When she opened the door she saw Ned with a book in his arms, no doubt the one she lend him a week ago.

After their meeting at the library and that classwork they did in his house for Mr. Arryn, an occasion in which Ned told her that he was in love with her, they became a couple but no one knew it yet…

“Hello there, Ned,” she said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek prompting him to blush. “How are you?”

“Good…” he murmured. “I came to return the book you lend me,” he said as he pushed it forward for her to pick. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” _What if…_

“If you need anything just ask me…”

“I actually have something in mind.” _Yes, it will be the solution to my problem. It’s almost too convenient…almost as if someone was writing this…someone who should be doing something else instead…_

“You do?” he questioned surprised. “Alright, what is it that you have in mind then?”

“Yes, would you care to be Santa?”

“Huh?”

“I need to give some context then,” she said. “You see, me, Elia and Arthur were going to give some sweets to the sick children in the hospital but Arthur is sick and now we need a different Santa…”

“So you want me to replace your brother?” he asked surprised. “And be a Santa?”

“Yes…it will not be that bad I assure you, I will be with you…” she said seductively... “No one will know it’s you…no one but Elia but she is cool isn’t she?”

“She is but…I’m not sure if I have what it takes…”

“You do love, come on, it will be fun!” she insisted. “The children are nice and kind.”

“But…”

“Pretty please…”

“Fine…” he said sighing. “I will do my best…”

And with that, she kissed him in his lips and hugged again. “Oh, I knew I could count on you Ned.”

“I…”

“Let me go get your clothes then.” _Oh, it will be a priceless sight I’m sure…_

**Ned**

“OH GOD LOOK AT HIM!!!” Brandon barked laughing like a maniac, Benjen was laughing too and Lyanna was smiling… _Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to this…_ “Watch out we got a Santa over here!”

“Don’t be mean you stupid!” Lyanna slapped Brandon’s shoulder.

“But look at your dearest Ned, Lya!” Brandon insisted laughing still. “Oh God…”

“He looks cute,” Lyanna said. “Don’t mind this fool, Ned.” It was easier said than done…

“What is happening over…” His mother came into the door, peeking in, likely wondering why was Brandon laughing so loud and then she saw him…a smile drew onto her face… “Oh…” she murmured. “Ned…care to…explain why are you dressed like Santa?”

“It was Ashara who asked him, mother,” Ben replied laughing with a devilish smile. “You know that girl who came by a while ago.”

“Oh, the pretty raven-haired girl, huh?” His mother asked with a smirk. “I see…”

“She was going to give some sweets to the sick children in the hospital with her friend Elia and her brother but apparently her brother got sick and could not dress as Santa so it fell upon me to…become Santa…”

“I see…that is noble of you Ned.” His mother nodded her head in approval. “You have my full support son.”

“Mine too, dearest Ned.” Said his sister while hugging him. “Tell them Santa is Coming when you see...”

“SANTA IS COMING!!! OH GOD!!!” Brandon began yet another fit of laughter. “I can’t take it anymore…”

“Bran, why don’t you go to your computer and play some videogames?” His mother suggested but it was more of an order and Brandon understood it.

“Aye…” His older brother said as he left the room, leaving only Ned, his mother, Ben, and Lya.

“Now have fun while you are a Santa, Ned.” His mother told him as she fixed his clothes. “You have potential but you ought to smile to the children, no one likes a serious Santa.”

“I will try.” he avowed.

“And tell Elia or Ash to film it, or ask it to one of the nurses.” Lyanna said with a smirk.

“Why?” he asked unsurely.

“So mother and I can see it later.” His little sister said with puppy eyes. “Please, dearest Ned…”

“And what about me?” Ben asked angrily. “I want to see Ned too!”

“You watch it with Brandon when deemed it fit.” Lyanna said.

“That’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair Ben.”

“Calm down you two, we will watch firstly if someone does film it and secondly if Ned allows us.” Mother said. “Now go on, Ned…the ladies are waiting…”

“Mother!” All but he began laughing and then he felt his cheeks getting red.

“No, they rang the doorbell a few minutes ago. That was why I came here and then I heard Bran’s laughter…and saw you so well dressed…”

“So you knew already?” he asked aghast.

“Well…your friend Ashara is dressed as a cute and beautiful elf and so is her friend. Oh, and her friend looks spot on too.” Sometimes his mother just made herself look dumb but he always wondered what did she really knew about things… “Now go on son, make some children happy.”

“Goodbye, Ned!” His younger siblings said as he left the room with some haste as Ash and Elia were waiting already. He walked down the stairs and opened the door, being met with two beautiful women in elf costumes.

“Woah!” They muttered as they saw him, he merely blushed.

“I know I look weird…” he said.

“No, you do not Ned!” Elia said smiling. “You look good.”

“You look like a true Santa indeed…” Ashara said smirking. “We just…” Ashara placed her hand inside her bag which she had brought and took out of it a white beard. “Need this…there we go…”

“Now he does look like a true handsome Santa…” Elia said. “The children will love it.”

“They will indeed…” Ashara nodded. “Shall we go?”

“We should.” Elia nodded as she was still looking at him.

The walk to the hospital was…weird…all the eyes were fixed on them and although Elia and Ashara were casual about it, he was stiff and uncomfortable as he was not used to such attention even if no one recognized him…Nevertheless, he made his best to not show it, it was for the children he reminded himself. The children and Ashara…

Right as he stepped inside the hospital, he felt a little bit better which was odd because every time he came to the hospital he reminded of the vaccines he had to take when younger…the thought of it sent chills down his spine…

They arrived at the door to the pediatric and they stopped for a brief. The nurses were all smiling at them. “Okay let’s make our best to warm the little ones.” Proclaimed Ashara with confident. “You go first Ned since you are the Santa, don’t feel overwhelmed, and just go with the flow.”

“Okay…” _Come on Ned you can do this._ “Let’s do this.” And with that, he opened the door, gulped the air into him and walked in. “Santa is Coming!”

The children inside and their parents looked at him weirdly, there was silence and he began cursing himself but then a pretty red-haired got all pumped and screamed. “SANTA!!!” Immediately after that shout, the other kids began shouting as well.

Ashara and Elia entered right after taking off their bags just as he did. “And don’t forget Santa’s elves.” Ashara said with pride.

“YAY!!!” The children screamed and beamed.

“Who has been naughty this year?” Asked Ashara with a smirk as she eyed the room.

“Me!” Shouted a brown-haired and eyed lad.

“Theon Greyjoy…” Ashara said as she approached him. “And what naughty things have you done?”

“I stole my sister’s dolls!” The lad said with a devilish smile. “She took so long to find them and I enjoyed it!”

“And why did you do it, lad?” Ned asked. “I don’t imagine that you like to play with dolls…” To his surprised the children laughed.

“I felt like it.” The lad replied proudly.

“Boo! Theon is mean!” The red-haired girl shouted with an angry look. “Boo!”

“Calm down Ros, let Santa talk to him.” Elia said to the red-haired.

“And did your sister like it?” Inquired Ned.

“Of course not.”

“So you enjoy seeing your sister suffer?” he asked.

“I...no…I mean yes, I do!”

“You do not, you hesitated there lad,” Ned said. “I’m not a psychologist but it seems to me as if you wished to play with your sister but she wouldn’t play with you, so you stole her dolls because unconsciously she was playing with you that way.” The lad looked at him with a sad look now. “How far am I from the truth?”

“Not far…” The lad admitted.

“Come on cheer up, lad,” Ned asked of him as he patted his shoulder. “Christmas isn’t a time to be sad, think it as time in which you look at what you did bad and try to find a way to improve so you can strive as a better person in the new year.”

“Santa is right Theon.” Nodded Ashara and Ned asked for one of the presents to which his girlfriend quickly gave him. “Soon you will be out and you can play with your sister all you want.”

“But when you see her again, you are going to tell her that you are sorry for stealing her dolls,” Ned told him. “And if she refuses, tell her that Santa Remembers and will leave her a block of coal next year.”

“A block of coal?” The lad asked confused but a smile was reappearing.

“Don’t you know what naughty children receive during Christmas?” Ned asked. “They get a block of coal.”

“That sounds cool…That will teach her…” Theon smirked.

“But do watch out with what you do, lad, or you get the block of coal yourself,” Ned said as he gave the lad the present. “Merry Christmas.”

“Is there a block of coal here?” The lad asked worriedly.

“Don’t know…see for yourself…” And the lad opened the present as fast as he could and found the chocolate inside.

“Thank you, Sir.” The lad said beaming.

Ned smiled with the reaction and turned to the pretty red-haired girl. “And now to this girl who has been so eager to meet Santa. What is your name?”

“Ros!” she said beaming.

“And have you been a naughty girl this year Ros?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I have been a nice girl, I swear it.”

“Okay…” he looked into a piece of paper with nothing written on it. “Yeah…it does seem like you are telling me the truth…” And he turned to a smiling Elia. “If my loyal elf could give me your present…” And Elia gave him what he asked. “Here you go, Merry Christmas Ros.”

“Thank you, Santa.” The girl said all cheerful.

And the rest of the children received their own presents, some of them already ate the chocolates, others treasured them for later. To Ned it felt good, to warm the children as much as he could and he did have fun while at it.

“Goodbye everyone.” he, Ashara and Elia waved as they were preparing to leave.

“Goodbye Santa!” The children said waving all merrily.

As they exited, Ashara came by his side. “I loved how you talked with Theon, he is a pesky kid but he feels lonely at times and if make us feel pity.”

“True to that, it was a good speech,” Elia added. “And little Ros seemed to have a crush on you, Ned.”

“Did she?” he asked amused as he thought of that little girl, she would be a great beauty once older but his heart was already stolen by an elf…

“Poor Ros…” Ashara murmured with a devilish smile.

“How so?” Elia asked as she turned to Ash but the latter simply looked around as if nothing happened and then secretly held his hand when Elia turned her gaze away. He liked this.

Finally, they returned to his house, it had been a weird but entertaining day to say the least. Definitely satisfying. “Thank you for helping us with such short notice Ned, it was really awesome of you.” Said Ashara.

“It wasn’t much I assure you both.” he insisted. “I enjoyed it.”

“That’s what matters Ned,” Elia said as she patted his shoulder. “Now you should go on and enjoy the rest of your day with your family. Who knows…maybe the real Santa will come to give you a present…”

“Wait!” Ashara called. “Before you go, let the elf give you a present.” And the next thing he felt was Ashara’s lips onto his…he loved her taste of strawberry and longed for more when she broke the kiss. “Merry Christmas Santa.” And she messed with his hat. “Come on Elia.”

Elia was visually shocked by what transpired but then a huge smile drew onto her face. “Alright…see you some other day Ned, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas…” he managed to say as they left. Santa did come this year it seemed…he decided to enter his house and brace himself for what was coming…As he entered, there were four people eagerly waiting for him…Oh boy…

**Elia**

“What was that about?” Elia questioned more than curious. She found it weird when Ash invited Ned of all people to be Arthur’s replacement, not that she had a problem with Ned, he was a good guy and did seriously look good in the Santa costume especially without the white beard…

“What?” Ashara asked as if she seriously did not know what was happening.

“That beautiful kiss?” Elia insisted.

“I don’t know what you are talking about my friend…did I kiss anyone? I thought it was a female elf kissing Santa…”

“Yes…a female elf kissing Santa…” Elia rolled her eyes and thought of how weird it sounded... “Nice choice though, Ned is a good man.”

“He is,” Ashara admitted. “And so is Arthur…are those chocolates you have been treasuring for him?”

“He is sick and I thought since we were making sick people’s Christmas better…he could use some to get happier…” Elia said as she felt her cheeks flush.

“Sure…” There wasn’t anything between Arthur and her but…perhaps it could…

Once in Ashara’s house, while Ashara went in to change her clothes and help her mother make Christmas dinner, Elia went to Arthur’s room. “Arthur, it’s me Elia may I come in?”

“Yes.” she heard from inside and so she opened the door finding him lay down on his bed, covered in blankets and with so many used tissues beside him. “It doesn’t usually look this way…” he said to her.

“I imagine…”

“So…who was the new Santa, Ashara found?”

“Ashara didn’t tell you?” she asked surprised.

“No.”

“It was Ned.”

“Ned? As in Eddard Stark?” he sounded amazed by the news. She would be too if someone was telling her that…

“Yes.”

“Did he really dressed as a Santa?”

“That’s right and he looked good in it.” she said, wondering how Arthur would have looked had been the Santa.

“Well, we hear new things everyday…”

“We do…” she admitted. “Anyway…I thought that since you are sick…you could use some chocolate to warm you up…” And then she gave the chocolate bar to him and could not help but kiss his forehead which surprised him.

“Elia…”

“Merry Christmas Arthur.”

“Merry Christmas Elia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't the original story I wanted to post today but the other which was a Ned/Ashara was too angst and so I wrote this one instead. 
> 
> It does look silly I know but I decided to post anyway. Elia's POV was kind of a bonus because I planned this a Ned/Ashara thing only but it felt right to put the last POV. I promised other stories but I'm afraid they are not done yet.
> 
> Without further ado, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has the rest of a good day and if you celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas.


End file.
